Frozen in your Time
by Allied03
Summary: Jack has just become a guardian and Arendelle has just lost their king and queen... Princess Elsa is struggling to control her powers with out her parents there to support her and Jack Frost has just traveled back in time to help and save her? From what though? The Boogeyman? Will Jack's love for Elsa distract her from her worst fear or will Pitch get to her?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Jack Frost is ginning stupidly at the cheering children he has left behind. _Ha kids_ he thinks to himself. He sees Jaime and all his friends, and he knows that whatever happened tonight will never leave their hearts. Jack thinks about what he said to Jaime, about that he and all the other guardians will always be there and he vows to live up to that promise. As they rode on North's humongous sleigh, Jack is greeted by all the other guardians: North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. He chuckles and throws off a snowflake off the sleigh. "So," North starts off, Jack turns around to show he is paying attention. "What is the first thing you are going to do as an official guardian?" North asks in his thick Russian accent. "Yeah, Jack?" Tooth adds. "You should start with getting a place to stay, mate." Bunny suggests. Sandy nods and has a picture of a house on top of his head. "Ah, I don't know, what did all of you guys do?" Jack says while putting his hand through his hair. "Well, I started to build my workshop." "I dug tunnels to store all my eggs." "I got workers to help collect more teeth." They all say, Jack looks over at the Sandman who is showing a few z's above his forehead. Jack thinks for a moment, _I can't do any of these things._ To be honest Jack was perfectly fine without a place, he doesn't need to store anything, hire workers, or sleep he was to excited for that. As they made it to North's workshop, Jack is greeted by multiple yetis and elves. There were Christmas lights handing from every corner of the workshop, cookies, eggnog, hot chocolate, and many other festive things. Jack was astonished of the beauty it shed to him, it filled his heart with joy. He looks over and it seems like everyone else feels the same. "Let's get this party started!" North exclaims. Everyone helps themselves and has a great time. Jack stuffed himself with cookies, bunny was offered a dish of a jumble of carrots by the yetis, tooth was checking everyone's teeth, sandy was taking a nap by the fireplace and north was making jokes with the elves. By 12:30 people were getting ready to leave for the night. North was wishing all his quests a goodnight when he caught Jack looking at the luminous globe. "Did you have a good time?" He asks the young guardian. "Yeah, I did. Thank you for doing this all for me." Jack says. "No problem, it was fun." North says with a wink. Jack laughs and pulls out the Russian doll he made for him. Jack wonders what else sums up his character. "You know, you need to make up more layers you can't just BE fun." North says as if reading Jack's mind. Jack sighs and looks up at the jolly fellow "And how do I find the rest of myself?" He asks. "Well that's easy, do what you did to find your center and the rest will come to you." North answers, then chuckles to himself. He puts a hand on Jack's shoulder "you'll find the rest of yourself, maybe not right now but it will come to you eventually." Jack nods and looks at the doll. "But right now, I need to close up shop, it's getting late." Jack puts away the doll in his pocket and looks up at North. "Yeah I need to go to bed, get some rest, big day tomorrow as an official guardian." Jack says. "that's the spirit!" North says proudly "I knew we could count on you.'' He says Jack smiles and gives the big man a hand shake and flies off the balcony. Once Jack found a nice soft spot to rest, in a snowy forest, in the middle of nowhere, he heard a voice… "Jack?" It said. "Tooth?" Jack responded and spotted the fluttering fairy above him. "Oh, Jack thank goodness I found you, I need a favor." She says in a very serious tone and hands him a golden cylinder like what Jack had that kept all his memories, except this was somebody else's. "I want you to have this." She says. "What is it?" he asks looking at it curiously and sees a face of a man on the end of it. "It's Pitch's memories, I put his new tooth in there, but I think it's safer with you." She answers. "Why, why me?" Jack is very confused. "it's so I know that his is safely hidden. I also think that one of the other reasons why he took the teeth is to find his memories, just please keep them safe for me… please?" she asks in a pleading voice "I… um… guess… I just- ""oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she says in a relaxed tone and is lifted by her wings starts to fly off. "But what am I supposed to do with it?" Jack tries to ask Tooth, but she doesn't hear him. "TOOTH!" Jack tries to call her name, but she's already flown away. He looks down in his hand at the memory column. He is very curious of what's inside. Jack knew better but couldn't control himself and brushes his hands on the abstract pattern and is watching Pitch's memories… Most where just a haze of childhood memories, he seemed to have a normal childhood. There where also other memories of a young girl with light blonde hair and has ice powers?! Jack was confused… very confused and quite shoked. He noticed she couldn't control them and she wouldn't let her own parents near her. She looked petrified, there were tears about to form in her blue eyes. Jack heard a laugh. This was not a thing to laugh about and saw pitch in the corner about to lose himself with so much laughter that he couldn't stand. The girl started crying and frost was spreading out of her feet. "it's ok Elsa you're going to be alright." Says the dad but that didn't help it. The frost just kept spreading and the girl was just crying, and pitch was just laughing. All Jack could do was stand there and do nothing, besides he can't change the past and someone's perspective on it. Jack was in total shock that he didn't even realize that he was back in the real world. He looked up at the moon, which was full and bright. Jack was so angry he couldn't find words. He rose up from the ground to be above the trees and held up Pitch's memories. "How could you do this? How could you let this happen?" Jack was flying higher. "Answer me! Why wasn't anyone there to help her? Why did you let him do that to her?" The moon didn't answer, and this infuriated Jack. He flew up at full speed at the moon making him carry great anger. He held the memories above him and Jack asked his last question "Why wasn't I there!?" Right before Jack left the planet's atmosphere he started to fall but wasn't falling back into the snowy forest of where he was, no he was falling into light, moonlight. Soon Jack found himself sitting in wet grass _. Ew_ he thought to himself. Jack hates wet grass, it means that all the snow and ice has melted, and that spring is just coming around the corner and that winter is ending. Jack found his staff and realized he was in different clothes. Confused and a little shocked realized that his Russian doll and pitch's memories are gone! Jack was a little worried and then it hit him… the moon took him back into a different time! Jack felt a little fear inside him. He looked up a saw that he was standing right next to a huge castle with little black flags, which was a sign that someone in the royal family is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Beginning

Elsa fights back the slight pain in her stomach of rejecting her sister, Anna, for the millionth time. All Elsa was doing was reading a book, just a simple book and Anna had to come down the hallway singing that sad song… "Do you want to build a snowman?" and Elsa would give her an answer like "Go away Anna." "Not today Anna" or "No Anna'' or Elsa just won't say anything. Elsa stood in front of the door saying nothing. She couldn't take it anymore; a cold energy was starting form in her hands. The song was almost over, a small tear falls off her cheek, and hits the floor. Elsa squeezes her eyes shut. Anna keeps singing her song until her parents come down the hallway. "Anna please don't bother your sister." Elsa hears Anna's footsteps fade away and her parents enter her room. She opens her eyes and sees a cold mess. A huge ice snowflake takes over her wall, and there were little snow flurries above, up to her ceiling. Her parents close the door behind them and see what Elsa had created. Elsa breaks into a sob, "Oh, honey." Her mom, the queen says. "I'm scared, it's getting stronger.'' Elsa says looking down at her hands. "Getting upset about it, only makes it worse, calm down." "NO, don't me… please, I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa wakes with a start. She dislikes how sometimes her worst memories turn into dreams. Little snow flurries were forming above her head. She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. Then there was a knock on the door, and Elsa jumped. "Anna, it's late go to bed, I don't want to build a snowman." She says in an aggravated voice. "it's actually me, princess." It was Kai. He had served with his sister, Greta, to the king and queen since Elsa could remember. Kai entered her room and said, "I have some bad news." Elsa looks at him wondering what could be so important that he had to wake her up at this hour. "Elsa, your um… parents never made it to your cousins wedding… they um…" He couldn't finish, Elsa gives him a worried look and asks, "Well, where are they?" In a soft voice. "Elsa, they're… dead." Elsa is in complete shock. "I'm very sorry." He says trying to sound sympathetic. "please, leave." She says. "Of course, your highness." Kai leaves and closes the door. Elsa sat on her bed, shocked. Her parents are gone, what was she going to do? She needs them there to help her control her powers. She was about to have a panic attack until she heard her fathers voice, "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." She repeated this a few times. She took a deep breath and laid her head on to the pillow. She felt sadness in every breath and started sniffling. She cried small tears and sniffled lightly and fell right back to sleep.

The next day, the staff was preparing the funeral. Everyone was very sad and had huge bags under their eyes. They set up black flags in front of the castle and there were sympathy flowers everywhere. Everyone in Arendelle loved the king and queen, and now they were gone, and people were starting to get worried. There was a council meeting that afternoon, and Elsa was curious and had to listen. Elsa's father gave Elsa all the secret routes of the castle in case of an emergency and when she got bored she would explore the secret tunnels and see were they would lead her. One of them lead into the conference room where the king, queen and other council members will discus important matters that will benefit the kingdom. This will be the first meeting they will have without the king, and Elsa thought that she should know what the council's decision is. Elsa climbs up a ladder she made and lifts a lose ceiling panel and looks over the whole room. "what are we going to do." Started one of the men. "well princess Elsa is the heir" someone says "yes, but she hasn't come of age yet. She must be 21 to be crowned queen." The first man adds "true," starts the oldest councilman "but who will take over in the next 3 years?" he asks the group. The council members think for a while and it stays silent until somebody suggests. "well, we could take over and we invite her to our meetings to have an idea of what we discuss." "so, when she is queen she will be familiar with her new responsibilities." A man finishes. Most of the men agree to this until somebody else says "what about Princess Anna, you know our meetings are supposed to be secret, what if she shares this with her sister, you know how women are." He says. Elsa takes offense to this, she wouldn't tell her sister anything about the meetings she supports the fact that they are secret (even though she spies on 80% of their meetings but she wouldn't tell anybody). "I hear that princess Elsa does not associate with princess Anna," The old man answers "so I don't think it would be a problem." He adds. "alright, so, it is agreed that princess Elsa will join us in future meetings, to prepare her for her future, correct?" the head councilman asks. All answer "agreed.'' Elsa feels fear build up inside her. _I can't be queen._ She thinks to herself. _I'll invent human popsicles._ Frost forms around the ceiling panel she was holding on to "no, no, no, no." she whispers and tries to take deep breaths and tries to focus on more of the councilmen's conversation. "shall we go over the will?" asks one of the men all agree, now Elsa was getting anxious, and ice was building on top the frost "conceal…" she started saying "Is it getting a little chilly in here?" asks the head councilman. "close the windows." He ordered. Elsa found that it was time to leave. She climbed down the ladder and headed for her room. She found a freshly pressed black dress, tights, cap and coat to put on over (it's in the middle of autumn so it's cool out) and then of course, black gloves. Elsa starts putting on the clothes and does her hair in a bun with little braids underneath. She was trying to process everything that the councilors were saying. She thought about her future, being queen… Elsa was worried about Arendelle's future, how they're going to have to depend on her. There was a knock on the door it was Kai. "princess Elsa, the funeral starts at 3:00. Do you think you will be ready by then?" he asked through the door. "um…" she started to say, she got a sick feeling. "princess?" he asked again. "I'm not feeling well I don't think I will go, I need some rest… um…" she tried to add something to her poor excuse but couldn't think of anything. "oh, are you sure this is your parent's funeral though, the king AND queen's funeral none the less, and you don't want to leave your sister there all alone, do you?" He asked a little concerned. Elsa gulped and thought for a moment. "No, I just can't go, I think I might've caught something, I, I… I don't want anyone getting sick." She answered. "alright your highness I will let Anna know you won't be joining her." Elsa heard footstep fade away. She felt like a coward and felt guilty. _I can change my mind and still go…_ she kept saying that to herself and once she decided to go, she looked at the clock and it was 3:30… she was late. She lost her chance… snow started to fall. An hour later Elsa heard a knock on the door, it was Anna. She hadn't come to Elsa in a while so this comforted her a bit. Anna sang a little and ended her song with her crying. This made Elsa cry too. She hugged her knees and cried little puddles on the hard wood floor, which froze over. She heard Anna leave and Elsa cried even harder now, the room got colder, and Elsa couldn't control it. She got worried and sobbed, a miniature blizzard formed around her. Elsa was petrified of what she was creating and pushed it away which concluded to massive glaciers in her room, ice was on EVERYTHING! The walls, the bed, on all the furniture, even the plants. She was now hysterical and was letting all her power go. She was releasing all the anger, guilt, sadness, and all the frustration she had. The thought she had about being queen came back to her. _I can't do this, I am a monster, they will hate me, hell I even hate myself._ Elsa sat on the floor and sobbed softly until she heard something outside.


	3. Chapter 3

When they Meet

Jack had heard crying and an odd chill. _What a weird place to be, why am I here, NOW!_ Jack was so confused he was wearing clothes that he wore in the 1800's. He had lost his doll and pitch's memories this was a great way to start being a guardian. He decided to follow the sound of crying which led him to a window where a girl was sobbing and releasing white stuff? Jacks eyes widened and realized that this was the girl pitch was tormenting. Man in moon must have done what Jack had asked, he did ask _why wasn't I there?_ Jack realized what he had done and was starting to get worried. _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to fix this, can I even fix this?_ Jack had turned a whole circle in the air and realized he was staring into the window. The girl was beautiful, with platinum blonde hair, what looked like to be blue eyes but couldn't tell with the tears and big bags under them, and she had a gorgeous structure. She looked like she had been crying for a long time and her powers were out of control. Jack had no idea how he was going to approach her. He started flipping his staff on his arm to help him think. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl break her own blizzard and started to cry on the floor. That's when Jack lost balance with his staff and the crooked part hit the window. Jack hesitated "whoops." he said, and he slowly looked up at the window and locked eyes with her…

They stared at each other for a few minutes and Elsa got up the courage to open the window. When she got closer she realized he isn't standing on her balcony he was levitating and that knocked her out, cold. Jack panicked a bit. He opened the window and entered her room. He was amazed of the decorations. At least that's what he thought. He saw a lot of ice, a lot. He looked down at the girl. _You did this?_ He thought. To him she looked small and fragile. _She probably doesn't get out much._ he noticed the ice starting to melt and found her bed. He was trying to decide how to put her to bed. He sighed and picked up her sleeping body bridal style. As he tucked her into bed he saw how sweet she looked and how peacefully she was sleeping. Jack looked at the clock in her room, it said 5:20. _Wow._ He thought to himself. _You really wore yourself out didn't you._ By now all the ice has melted and the carpet, walls, and floor felt all damp. Jack took responsibility and cleaned it all up with his magic. Jack mainly froze everything his way and absorbed back into his staff. After all the things that had happened tonight, Jack just wanted to sleep he looked around the room to see if there could be a spot for and then something caught his eye at the window. Golden sand… it went through the glass window and went over Elsa's head, a snowman and two little girls playing in snow. "I need to get to the others." Jack said urgently but then unexpectedly walked right through the dream and fell right to sleep. Jack Frost was dreaming of children inviting him to play in a snowball fight, which looked like a lot of fun. In the background was the girl, she was creating snowballs with her ice powers and seemed like she was having a good time. _I never want this to end,_ Jack thought.


	4. Chapter 4

An Introduction

Elsa woke up very slowly this morning. The sun coming into the window was hurting her eyes. It was a beautiful autumn day. She pushes off covers and scoots to the edge of the bed and sees a sleeping boy on her floor. Elsa screams very loud, so loud it startled the boy, and both started screaming. "WHO ARE YOU?" she yells at him. "ok don't freak out but— wait… you can see me?" he says confused. No one could see him in the 1800's. "YES!" she answers him, irritated that her question wasn't answered. "well, ok, my name is Jack Frost, I am a guardian. I officially became one yesterday, or more like 200 more years." He adds quietly "but, anyways I'm not going to hurt you." Elsa seemed a little relived, but she still didn't trust him. "ok? Who are you?" Jack asks the girl. "my name is princess Elsa of Arendelle, and I really appreciate privacy." Elsa said. "I'm sorry" Jack started to say. He felt a little threatened, so he put up hands to seem safe. "I never meant to invade your privacy, I saw you doing stuff… um." And pointed to her hands. "and… um, I got curious and to be honest I'm lost." He finished. "what do you mean by lost?" she asked. Someone knocked on the door, it was a guard. "princess are you alright? I heard you screaming." He asked. Elsa thought for a moment. "yes, I'm alright I… was um… just startled, that's all." She responded. "alright, princess. Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said and walked down the hallway. Elsa looked right into Jack's eyes. "answer my question." She orders. "alright, I'll explain…" jack started off. "I'm from another world… like another time, I'm from the 21st century—" "wait the 21st century? I don't believe you." She interrupts. "it's true. Ok, um… I made uh…" Jack didn't know how to explain why he was in Arendelle or that is there because of Elsa. "so?" Elsa was urging him to finish. "I fell through a portal and somehow it brought me here." He lied. He didn't want to sound creepy by saying he was from another time and had heard of her and that she was in danger. It would've been to much for her to handle. "ok so, you mentioned something about me doing stuff? What did you see?" she asked. "you have powers, ice powers, I saw them." Jack said. "I have powers too." Elsa's eyes widened, and Jack picked up his staff and tapped the ground. Some frost grew on to the floor. Elsa seemed surprised and was now believing every word he was said. Both relaxed and Elsa started to say, "so you saw me, using my powers?" she asked calmly. "yes," Jack said. "and I thought, it was beautiful." He added. Elsa blushed a little. No one had ever said that before, even when Anna still had her memories, she never said that Elsa's powers were _beautiful._ "thank you…" she thanked. There was a slight pause. "can I see a little bit… of… um… your powers? Maybe?" Jack asked innocently. "um, well… I can't really control them…" she said. She started to hear her father's voice again. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._ Her face hardened, and pain fell on to her face, Jack noticed. "Elsa? Are you ok?" he asked. "yes." She answered. "um… could you give me some privacy… um, I need to get ready for my day." She said to him. "uh yeah…" he said and looked around and spotted the balcony, kind of disappointed that she didn't show her magical talents. Elsa quickly got dressed. She decided to wear and indigo dress with Arendelle's signature designs on the bottom, her top was a lighter indigo color and she wore an indigo jacket with it all. She also added a purple pendent at the top of her shirt She put her hair into a bun and met Jack on to the balcony. He was looking at a mix of things. He could see the wall (or the castle wall that separates the royals to the commoners), he was also looking at the rocky figures on the short cliff and there was a little bit of water that leads to the river. "This place is looks great." He said while still admiring its great beauty. Elsa nodded and looked up and saw a black flag. She became sad again. Jack saw her face change. "hey, are you okay?" Jack asked. "no." Elsa said choking down her word. "do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. If he is supposed to protect her he should know a little bit about her, and maybe this can drive away her fear… whatever it is. She looked at him, eyes were starting to sparkle. "I guess, I just— I really… I've not really told anyone how I felt before so…" she started. "well, just tell me what happened." He said. Elsa took a deep breath "ok, my parents died out in sea… yeah, they were a big deal to me. They were all I had." She said and started sniffling. "hey, hey, hey it's ok I'm here for you, ok." Jack opened his arms to embrace her. Elsa ran into his chest and sobbed into his shirt. Jack was still new to the feel of human touch, he was just so used to people or kids going straight through him. Elsa never really hugged people, on rare occasions she would hug her father. She only hugged him 2 or 3 times only because when Elsa couldn't control her powers, the king would hug her to comfort he. But Jack's hugs seemed nice to Elsa, she hadn't hugged a person in a long time and the feeling of another person's heartbeat made her feel a lot better. Jack rubbed her back and told her "I will protect you I promise." Even though they hadn't really known each other that long, both felt a strong connection. Jack saw a flicker of black, he looked up and saw one of the black flags. He made a promise to himself that he will protect Elsa from any harm, pitch or not, he was her guardian now.


	5. Chapter 5

A Friendship has Formed

Elsa and Jack broke their embrace and Elsa tried to rub off her tears. "hey, it's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of." He said and smiled. Elsa nodded believing in what he said. "I'm hungry, do you want breakfast?" she asked. "yeah, that would be great." He answered, Jack had realized he was a little hungry. Both walked off the balcony and entered back into Elsa's room, Jack headed towards the door and saw Elsa going to her closet. "what are you doing? A wardrobe change? Already?" she turned and looked at him. "I go a different way… uh to get food." She said and walked into the closet. Jack was very confused and didn't move. Elsa popped her head through her clothes. "Jack, come on." Jack rolled his eyes and walked to the closet. "Is this going to be like Narnia?" Jack asked. "what's Narnia?" Elsa said. "Never mind, it's… it's a future thing.'' Jack said shaking his head. _Boy, I'm going to have some trouble talking with her_ , Jack thought. "so…" Elsa started. "what IS the future like, anyway?" she asked. Both were walking down the secret tunnels and Jack was very surprised and was wondering what Elsa's childhood was like and how she had come to these tunnels. "well, it's very different from here, that's for sure… um, everything is different…" he looked at Elsa's face and could tell she was very interested. "uh… the clothes definitely, new food, inventions." He paused. "lots of inventions." He added quietly. Elsa giggled, "what kind of inventions?" she asked loving that she was about to have knowledge of the future. "uh, well… do you really need to know the futures inventions? I mean, they're kind of useless in this century." He said. Elsa nodded, she understood. She should let the world grow on its own, but she was still curious, she was about to ask another question but then Jack asked, "how did you find these tunnels?" he looked up and down the walls. It was dark, the only light was the cracks to the doors or exits, and the little windows. Good thing Elsa picked up a candle or they would just be walking aimlessly. "my father showed me them when I was a little girl. So, if were to happen to me I could safely get out…" she said. The thought of her father made Elsa's stomach churn. "oh…" he responded. He knew the death of her parents bothered her, so he tried to be sympathetic. "are you the only one who knows about these tunnels? They're pretty neat." "yeah I'm the only one. No one knows not even the staff, guards, my sister—" "wait, you have a sister?" he interrupted. "yeah, I do…" "then let's meet her." He said excitedly. _Maybe she can help finding Elsa's fear and fighting it._ He thought. "no, I don't want to see her, we don't talk to each other." She said. Jack's eyebrows knitted together with confusion. They got to a corner and turned and there was a door with a hole in it. Elsa put her fingers on her lips to show to be quiet. Elsa offered the candle to, Jack to hold and he took it. Elsa turned and looked through the hole as a peephole. For a little while Elsa decided it was ok to enter the room. She opened the door and the two entered the kitchen. There were two islands filled with food. Stove, oven, so many pots and pans. Jack looked behind him to see where they entered. It seemed to be a secret door, the door was a shelf with herbs, fruit, vegetables, salts, peppers, any food that didn't need refrigerating. "what do you want to eat?" Elsa asked. She was at a different door. He walked over to her and it seemed to be a refrigeration room. There were blocks of ice and there was a shelf of refrigerated items. Elsa walked in there and took a block of cheese and some meat. "I'll have whatever you're having." Jack said appalled at the "refrigerator" there was no way it worked until he saw Elsa touch all the blocks of ice and then understood why everything is still cold. He laughed, and she saw him. "what?" she asked with a laughing scoff. Jack shook his head and said, "you're making the chef's and all and all the cooks live in a lie, you're their refrigerator!" he laughed even harder. Elsa laughed too but was confused… she doesn't know what a refrigerator is. "what's a refrigerator?" she said giggling. This made him laugh even harder. "it's—It's this invention in the time I was from." He said in between laughs. "it keeps—keeps things—cold." He said and soon both of them were laughing. They giggled and laughed all the way back to Elsa's room. They set up a little picnic inside because it was windy outside. They ate the pieces of meat and cheese and giggled about the futures inventions. Jack didn't care what he said earlier it was fun teaching Elsa about his present time. He didn't just teach her all the new gadgets and gizmos he also taught her the culture of things. "so, some people who like to sound cool will say 'what up dog!'" Elsa giggled "why?" she asked. "I don't know, and they won't even say dog right they'll say it more dramatic than that, like DAAWWG!" this made Elsa laugh very hard, so hard she had to hold her stomach then there was a knock on the door. Both stopped and looked at it. "Elsa?" it was Anna. "are you okay?" Elsa paused for a second. "yes, I'm fine Anna, just leave me alone." Elsa said softly. Jack was confused, _why can't I meet her?_ He thought to himself. "um… okay. I was just wondering… do you want to build a snowman?" she asked sweetly. Jack's face lit up, building a snowman sounded fun. "no Anna, I don't." Elsa said. Jack gave Elsa a look "there's no snow so…" Elsa added looking at Jack's expression. Jack made a gesture with his hands that said 'why, what is wrong with you.' His eyebrows where so high up his face and his eyes where so sad looking. "well, I heard it might la—" Elsa cut her off and said, "I said no Anna.'' Then Anna's footsteps faded away. "WHAT?" Jack said. Elsa looked at him blankly "you can make snow! Why won't you build a snowman with her?" Jack was so confused. "well, she doesn't know my powers, they're a secret…" she said "why!?" he asked. Elsa paused for a bit and took a deep breath and Jack realized she was about to explain her worst fear…


	6. Chapter 6

To know a Person

Jack was prepared for whatever Elsa was going to say. She took another deep breath. "ok…" she started. "when Anna and I were really little, we would play with my powers… we would build snowmen, ice skate, have snowball fights, and did anything that involved ice or snow. Until one day…" she drifted off. Jack looked down at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes and took her hand. Her eyes were sparkly when she looked at him. "it's ok" he says to her. "no, no I'll finish… um… until one day… we had a little too much fun, and I hurt her…" she started to tear up and Jack moved closer and held her shoulder and hand. She embraced his sympathy to her and continued with her story. "I had hit her in the head with my powers and now she has a pale streak in her hair as a reminder that I hurt her." She exhaled, and a small tear runs down her cheek. Jack rubs her back and holds her tighter. "my parents found us, and we went to… um…" she stopped and looked into Jack's eyes. "trolls." She ended. "trolls?" Jack said jokingly and raised his eyebrows. Elsa chuckled and said, "yes" and wiped her nose. "they helped Anna and took away any memory of my magic from her. They told me I need to learn how to control my powers because they could potentially be dangerous, and people could hurt me because of that. Fear will be my enemy." She said. Jack now knew Elsa's fear… she is afraid of hurting the people she loves most. But wondered about 'fear being her enemy' thing. "my parents tried their best to help me… they closed the gates, reduced the staff, showed me secret tunnels in the castle, gloves, and took me away from Anna… it's for the best." This confused Jack "do you think that they thought of you as a danger?" Jack asked. After he said that he realized he went a little far, he shouldn't have asked that. "yes" she answered. There was a pause. "If I wasn't to them, I would always be with Anna. I wouldn't be locked up in my room. I would be free…" she said. Jack still wondered about what she meant about the fear thing. He thought of pitch… pitch will be her enemy. Jack put all the pieces together. The troll said that because it knew that pitch would find her and destroy her. This bothered Jack a little, at least Jack knew what to do. He needed to bring fun back into her life and drive her away from fear and keep her distracted as much as possible.

After a while Elsa stopped sniffling and both share several silent minutes together… it was kind of awkward. Elsa looked up at Jack, she noticed he was wearing brown pants that seemed to be tied at the ends, a worn out gray shirt, and a navy coat. He wore no shoes which seemed dangerous to Elsa, so, she kicked off her small shoes with her feet and looked back at Jack. He looked at her back and raised his eyebrows. _He is so cute_ she thought, and then realized what had just gone through her brain and broke her glance. _I can't think of something like that I just met him._

 _Aw how, cute, she is trying to copy me…_ Jack thought. Jack was enjoying Elsa's company. He liked that they were getting along so far. "do you have any other siblings?" Jack asked just being curious. "no, just Anna." She said. "do you have any siblings?" Elsa asked. Jack's face went blank "uh… I did um… I had a little sister…about 100ish years ago." Jack still didn't know what time he was in. "oh I'm so sorry… what happened?" Elsa asked. Jack paused for a bit to pile his thoughts. "uh… this might sound a little…" Elsa nodded and that was enough for Jack to know to start his story. "well, it was winter, and I wanted to take her ice skating… the ice was a little thin and I needed to get her off. She was panicking so I tried to calm her down by pretending to play a little hop scotch… uh… once we got closer to each other we switched places… she was safe… I fell through the ice and…" Jack looked at Elsa, she was listening intently. "died." He finished. "wow… wait then how are you here now?'' she asked very confused. "well that was all because of the Man in Moon… he turned me into 'Jack Frost' I became a winter spirit… um… and that wasn't really fun. I was invisible because… well no one believed in me… I was just a ghost, people would walk right through me… kids didn't even know who I was until um… uh…" this was hard for Jack to explain because he didn't want to mention anything about pitch, but Jack felt that Elsa had the right to know his story since she explained hers. "uh… children started to believe in me and I became guardian… the guardian of fun." He ended. Elsa nodded and then her eyes widened and because she had just realized something. "wait… guardians? Does that include Santa Clause, Tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Sandman—" "yes! I became one of them!" he was still super happy about that. Elsa was happy to see Jack this excited, it made her smile…


	7. Chapter 7

To have a Little Fun

Elsa and Jack talked for hours getting to know each other and made jokes… Elsa hasn't had this much fun since, before the accident with Anna. Jack was happy that he was shedding fun to Elsa, she needed it. There was a knock on the door. "who is it?" Elsa asked. "it's Kai, uh… the council would like to invite you to their meeting this afternoon." He says. Jack looks over to Elsa to see what she decides. "uhm…" Elsa didn't know. She wanted to hang out with Jack, but she felt that going to the meeting would the important too. She looked and Jack, he shook his head yes. Elsa smiled "yes I will go." She answered. "ok princess, the meeting starts in 30 minutes." And Kai walked away. Both sat there grinning like fools and Jack asked "so, how many meetings have you gone to?" "well that depends…" she said, and Jack tilted his head. "well I normally spy on their meetings… so technically to them this is my first." She explained. Jack was surprised, he didn't expect Elsa to be a spy much? "really? You spy on their meetings!?" he said surprised. "yes…" Elsa said sheepishly. "can you show me were… you spy on them." He ginned… Elsa blushed, she got up and grabbed his hand and both ran through the closet. Both were giggly and acting like such children. Elsa led the way with a candle and through the dark tunnels and up the ladder although Jack just floated up and met her at the loose ceiling panel. "this is how I spy on them, and now I pass this special spot to you…" she said smiling. Both peeked and saw that some of the council was already there. "you should get going, you don't want to be late, first impressions are important." Jack told Elsa. She nodded and went down the ladder and grabbed the candle. "see you up there DAWG!" Elsa said to him in a funny voice, Jack laughed and watched Elsa's candle fade out in the secret tunnels.

When Elsa entered the conference room, Jack was so relieved, he was starting to get bored. He tried to see her face, she kind of seemed nervous, and she was. Elsa was afraid, she wanted to leave the meeting, but she felt it was her royal duty to stay as the future queen. She wore her gloves… she hadn't worn them all day when she was with Jack. They were a baby blue color, it didn't really go well with her outfit, but it was the only pair she could find. "welcome, princess Elsa, glad you could join us. We invited you here today to help us out in our meetings and to see how we do things here." The head councilman said. Elsa nodded and took a seat at the table "thank you for inviting me." She said in a firm voice. Jack so confused, _what happened to the Elsa 15 minutes ago?_ He thought. The meeting was super boring to Jack, they talked about shorter trade routes, new trading partners, alliances, and kingdom economics… Elsa seemed intrigued and every once in a while, she would speak and add something to the topic. Jack couldn't stand this boredom any longer he started to tap his staff in random spots in the ceiling. Frost grew only a foot on to were he tapped his staff. He watched it grow all up on to the ceiling. He smiled and came up with an idea. He looked through the panel and saw Elsa, she quietly sat there listening to the councilmen debate. Jack went up to his magical frost and started to draw a zoo… he made frost birds, frost lions, frost giraffes, frost every animal that didn't live in Arendelle. He moved a bit away from his work and smiled. Elsa felt a slight chill, _NO!_ she thought to herself, she thought that she was chilling the room then she looked up. She saw the loose ceiling panel move, it was Jack, she saw his face, he was smiling. Elsa stared at him blankly. He put his fingers to his lips and got up and moved around the corner, she was so confused. "princess Elsa are you alright?" the old councilman asked. "yes, I'm fine… I thought I saw something." She said. After she looked up and saw a head of a blue animal pop out. The animal floated down into the room. Elsa gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing… more animals floated down out of that small panel. The room grew cold and some of the councilmen noticed. "close that window, it keeps getting cold in here." Elsa looked around there was no open window, the animals floated above all their heads, only Elsa seemed to notice them. She smirked when she realized this. All the members looked at her, Elsa put her head down and pretended she was messing with her gloves. The men shook it off and continued. She looked around at the animals they were beautiful. They were made of frost and when the moved they left a little trail of snowflakes behind them. Elsa was smiling at them, they were floating closer to the ground, and they were now exactly on top of each councilmen's head. Elsa looked up again and saw Jack's face. He was laughing so hard that he had to put his hand to his mouth. She looked over at the head councilman and he was pointing to a map and there was a monkey floating down on top of him. The monkey seemed very curious of the man's head and slightly touched it, Elsa was trying very hard not to laugh. The head councilman was getting irritated. "damnit I said to close a window, it's cold!" he said. The monkey was now very interested in his and started messing with his hair. Elsa could hear Jack laughing in the background and this was not helping, she had to bite her lip to not laugh. "sir, all the windows are closed…" someone said. "then get Kai or Greta to start a fire in the fireplace." He suggested pointing to the fireplace to Elsa's left. she had never seen the head councilman so angry before. She looked up at Jack and made a face saying _look at what you did to him, you made him angry!_ Jack put up his hands to look like he was confused, Elsa shook her head. Then Jack put up one finger as if he had an idea. He shimmied out of the open panel and slowly floated near the head councilman. He put one finger to his lips to show to be quiet. He floated above all their heads with the animals, this was making Elsa very anxious. Her face showed it too, she was about to jump out of her seat and grab Jack but that would not be appropriate. She didn't know what to do, so, she just watched Jack being mischievous. He created a snowball and blew on it and flew up high, aimed… and threw the ball on top of the councilman's head. Elsa gasped, she put her hand on her mouth, she tired not to laugh. All the other councilmen were confused and couldn't understand what was going on. The frosted animals were jumping all around the room shedding many snowflakes in to the room. Elsa lifted her hands to catch some. She looked around the men seemed to be jumping with joy, she looked over at the head councilman who seemed to be very happy instead of angry. Elsa was very confused. "um, let's take the day off, spend time with our families…" all the men got up shook hands and laughed a bit and said good bye to each other and to Elsa. She was very confused, she looked over at Jack who was petting some of the animals. Once all the councilors had left Elsa walked over to Jack "speechless?" he asked. "yes, I am… how—how did you do all… this?" she asked, "and you made them leave?!" she pointed to the door with her thumb. Jack shrugged "I spiced things up, sprinkled some fun on them… a special gift that I have that's all." Elsa couldn't believe it, she looked around and saw all the animals, they were all so tame and they looked like they're having fun too. "and you made all these… these animals, brought these all to life?" she asked as she petted a tiger that snuggled up to her thigh. "yup. Aren't they awesome?" he said. "I think cool is a better word for it." She said. That was one of the things Jack taught her about the 21st century, people said 'cool' if something was amazing, awesome, incredible… etc. Jack nodded… "do you want to play with them?" he asked Elsa looked up into his eyes "I mean, it's not like you see animals from the Serengeti all the time, right." He said. This did intrigue Elsa a bit, these were very beautiful creatures and he did have a point. "but" he added "get rid of the gloves. They serve no purpose… let it go." Elsa looked down at her hands then around the room and smiled. she took off her gloves and threw them, a frosted eagle and coyote caught each and demolished them. Jack smiled and said, "let the fun, BEGIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

A new Fear

Elsa and Jack are now best friends, for weeks now Jack has shown Elsa how to have fun, told more about the future, and is now trying to lean towards getting her powers under control. Elsa has really appreciated Jack's company, he's been there for her… when she was sad, angry, frustrated, he was there to make her feel better. He and Elsa would play games, talk, eat, and do everything together. But Elsa started to worry that maybe Jack wants to go back to his old life… in the future, how was he going to get there? She didn't really understand how he came to her, it seemed to easy. Jack really liked Elsa, he didn't really think of coming back… he knew Elsa needed him. Jack had been staying up all night watching Elsa's dreams to make sure Pitch wouldn't sabotage and turn her dreams to nightmares… Jack is exhausted and disappointed, he wants to fight pitch and end all fear… that's his goal anyway.

Elsa and Jack were sitting in the middle of Elsa's floor and building a miniature version of Arendelle, made of ice and snow. Elsa was making the castle, made of ice and Jack was making little people… snow people. Elsa chuckled to herself, Jack looked up and saw her. "what?" he asked. "your snowmen are just so cute." She said now growing in to laughter. "why thank you, princess." He said and bowed to her. Now both were laughing. What Elsa didn't know was that this was one Jack's control exercises. The task was to create a small simple object without losing control, and Elsa was doing really well. After creating the mini kingdom both were hungry and went to grab a bite in the kitchen. Jack was now pretty familiar with the routes he knows where the conference room is, the kitchen, library, and the emergency exit that led out to the secret garden outside and then it leads to the woods. When they got to the kitchen they both saw plates of freshly made desserts… their mouths watered, their eyes were bulging with delight and their noses just could not handle the scent of sugary treats. Both were starting to walk over to the desserts until Elsa stopped and said "wait!" Jack stopped and looked at her confused. "what?" he asked. "well I think we should think this through, I mean do you want to split this 50-50 or 60-40?" Jack was still confused by what she was saying, all he wanted to do was eat some junk and complain with Elsa about how their stomachs ache from eating that much. "also, this isn't for us, this might be served after dinner tonight you never know, or it could be going to somebody else… you never know…" she said, and she realized that what she was saying was ridiculous "what the heck?" she shrugged and walked over to the huge stack of chocolates and started stuffing her mouth. "that's my girl!" Jack said and joined her. Both of them ate like pigs… there was chocolate (obviously), pastries, pies, berries, whipped cream, and a signature dessert, pikekyss… there was lots of those. The there was a noise, both looked up… it was the cooks, their voices grew stronger "uh-oh" Jack whispered. Elsa started piling food onto her skirt to take with her. "quick!" she whispered to him, Jack started stuffing his pocket with chocolates, berries, and small dessert items. "ok, now come on!" Elsa said to him, and both ran to the secret door. The two laughed so hard that they thought they were both going to hurl. Instead of going back to Elsa's room they went to the emergency exit and spent some time in the secret garden. They ate whatever they had salvaged from the kitchen and rested on the bench. Elsa sighed, Jack looked at her "what is it?" he asked. She shook her head and said, "I haven't felt this happy in such a long time." She locked eyes with him. Jack smiled, he was happy because she was happy. "thank you" she said, and she meant it, she was thankful that Jack ended up in her world, she admired him for that. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jack felt a slight chill (he was still getting use to the human touch), her hair was soft on his neck and feel the movement of her breathing… he appreciated this moment. He loved spending time with Elsa, she was fun, smart, and the perfect girl… caught himself thinking about her. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, but he made an excuse and said that it was all the sugar that they ate… together… _ARG!_ He thought. _I can't think of her this way, she's a PRINCESS, and I'm…_ he didn't know how to end that. Jack let out a long breath and he watched the sun set with Elsa on his shoulder and realized it was late. "Elsa," he whispered. "wake up." Elsa groaned and only moved her head for a little bit to find comfort. "Elsa come on, it's time for bed." He told her, she didn't move. Jack chuckled and picked her up in his arms and looked at her face. It was so sweet and peaceful and… happy. He smiled. he flew her back to her room, he thought that would be easier that going through the tight tunnels. He set her in to her bed and tucked her into the covers and gently brushed her forehead. Jack was really tired and sat down on the side of the bed. He heard a tingling sound and looked over at the window. Dream sand was floating towards Elsa and Jack smile grew wider "good, she's safe." Drawn to fatigue Jack immediately passed out, he was just so tired. The sand dance all on top of Elsa's head, and formed in to a snowman. All was good until something shifted in her room and shape slightly brushed on the dream and darkness started to grow all upon the snowman. Pitch was there… "oh what a beautiful nightmare" he said. Pitch was there because Elsa had a new fear now, she made it official that evening. She feared that she was going to lose Jack Frost.


	9. Chapter 9

A Determined Fear

Elsa dreamed that she was building a snowman… with Jack and Anna. It was huge! Elsa was packing in snow, Jack was rolling snow to pile up on top base, and Anna was looking for accessories to put on him. After they finished they all took a step back to see their masterpiece. "something's missing." Anna exclaimed. Elsa and Jack looked at her confused. Anna turned around and went back into the castle. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and shrugged.

When Anna came back out, she had a big carrot in her hands. "it was the biggest one I could find." She said and skipped all the way to the snowman. She stood on her tippy toes and jammed the carrot in the middle of the snowy head. "perfect!" she said. Then there was a lot of wind, so much that it blew down the snowman. "ANNA!" Elsa screamed. The wind picked up a lot of snow and turned into a big blizzard! "Jack!?" Elsa shouted, she couldn't see anyone. She looked down at her hands _I can't be doing this… right?_ She thought. "oh, but you are."

She looked up trying to find where the voice was coming from but all she could see was snow whirling around her. "you've lost control Elsa, and now you can't find you sister or your best friend… your parents would be so disappointed." It told her. "wha—no… they wouldn't be… I—I, I didn't mean to!" she said. Elsa was scared, she didn't know what was going on she was so confused. Then the blizzard became stronger "ELSA!" she heard Anna's scream. "ANNA!" Elsa screamed back. She looked around to see where she was, and a figure of Anna walked through the blizzard to Elsa. Anna was only a few feet away from her and she seemed angry but scared at the same time.

"Elsa, what have you done, what is this!?" she said to Elsa. Elsa replied saying, "I don't know Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Anna looked disappointed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry too Elsa," she said, and Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry that I had a monster as a sister!" she screamed at Elsa and ran into the blizzard. "no Anna, WAIT!" Elsa didn't understand why Anna would say that! She ran in to the blizzard after her "ANNA!" she screamed tying to find her. "Elsa?!" she heard a familiar voice. "Jack!?" she said back.

Jack was standing behind her "What are you doing?" he asked, upset. Elsa looked down, she didn't know what to say she was scared. "I don't know Jack, I just—I don't know… please… help me…" she said to him. She started to walk over to him and hug him, but he backed off. "no!" he said and pushed her away, "I can't believe that you lost control like this! You could hurt somebody!" he said to her angrily. Elsa was surprised, she couldn't imagine Jack being this mad. "Jack I'm sorry… I really didn't mean for this to happen." She said. Elsa wanted to cry, she was scared, sad, confused. The blizzard was really out of control she realized Jack was now gone, she was starting to worry. "JACK?!" she screamed "COME BACK! ANNA WHERE ARE YOU… PLEASE!" Elsa was so upset that she bent down on to the cold ground and buried her head into her knees. She couldn't take it anymore…

Elsa woke with a jolt, beads of sweat ran down her face, her heart was racing but is now trying to calm down, a she was out of breath. Elsa couldn't believe what just happened to her, that was the worst dream she had ever had in her life. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and laid her head back onto the pillow… she was exhausted. She turned to her side and was surprised to be face to face with a sleeping Jack Frost! She gasped and grabbed her mouth. After what she had dreamed about, the last thing she wanted to see Jack. She turned over to the other side and wept quietly.

Soon enough Jack woke up and he heard her crying. He realized he had fallen asleep, he was still very tired. "Elsa?" he whispered. Elsa then became very quiet. A few times she jolted from hiccups. "Elsa? Are you ok?" he asked again. Elsa still didn't respond. Jack got up out of bed and noticed that the room was covered with ice. Jack was stunned he didn't know what to do. "Elsa come on I know you're awake." He said in a normal voice. Elsa turned around. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were really glittery and he saw that the pillow was damp. His eyes widened even more. "Elsa were you crying?" he said and tried to walk over to her on her side of the bed. "uh… I—I no… well, maybe." She said and sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit. Jack didn't understand, she was so happy last night… what happened? "why?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed on her side. "um… ha… just a bad dream." Jack's eyes widened. There was a long pause. "uh, do you want to talk about it?" he wanted to know how pitch could've come to Elsa, Jack had been protecting her from her fear everyday 24/7. Jack felt guilty for sleeping that night… if only he had stayed up and made sure she was having a good dream then they wouldn't be having this problem.

Elsa didn't want to tell Jack that she had a dream about him, she felt embarrassed. She looked down at her hands and picked at her finger nails. "Elsa you have to tell me… whatever you dreamed about, it triggered your powers." He told her. Elsa looked up and saw the mess she had created. There was ice everywhere, she thought of her dream and how disappointed Jack was, she started to cry again.

Jack was so confused, he needed to know what happened. _What did Pitch do to her?_ He wondered. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, Elsa watched him. He was starting to get angry. Sure, it was uncalled for, but this was important to Jack. He turned around to face her, "why can't you tell me?" he barked at her. Elsa was startled, "I don't know… I just—just can't." she answered uncomfortably "why?!" he asked again. "because I don't want to." she said in a strong voice. "Elsa tell me!" he said gradually raising his voice. "because it included you!" Elsa yelled at him. That was enough for Jack to understand she was scared of something else… maybe him? "what?" he said. "you were in my… nightmare…" she said. There was a pause, Elsa sighed, and Jack rubbed his face. Jack realized something, but he took what she said the wrong way, he thought she was scared of him. He looked at her and both just stared at each other. "you're scared of me." He said. Elsa was confused. "you fear me! Don't you?!" he said to her. "no Jack, I adore you, I could never be afraid of you!" she said. Jack had his hands on his hips and was looking at the floor and his face showed that he was upset. "Jack?" Elsa stood up and started walking over to him. "Jack it' ok—" she started to hug him, but he pushed her away. Elsa didn't like this feeling, it felt all to familiar to her. She took a step back "I'm sorry'' she said softly. Jack walked over to the balcony "I just need some space, ok" he told her. Elsa didn't intend for him to leave. "Jack no, please stay." Once she said that Jack was already off the balcony and flying away. She watched him fly away and started to sob.


	10. Chapter 10

Separated

Jack Frost flew as far away from the castle as possible. He couldn't believe that Elsa thought of him that way. He felt so stupid.

He left because he knew that she would have more nightmare about him and that was what pitch wanted. He did not want that to happen.

Jack kind of wanted to cry. He was flying near the top of some mountain. He recognized it in some books that talked about great places to travel. It was called the North Mountain. He looked at it in wonder but was still overwhelmed at what happened at the palace.

Jack landed his bare feet in the snow and put his staff across his shoulders. He was trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't go back home, that was tooooooooo far away in his time zone. He sighed and squatted on the ground. He stood his staff up and used his empty hand on his head brushing his hair and looked outward. _What am I supposed to do, she fears me, she can't ever see me again… I miss her…_ he thought.

A small tear rode down his cheek.

Jack's negative thoughts clouded his brain. He wasn't thinking straight and then… A chuckle. He looked around to see who it was… no one was there.

The chuckle grew into laughter. Jack struggled to find the source. Jack got up and moved his staff in front of him for protection. The laughter grew louder and louder. Jack grew in, _fear._

The laughter stopped and there was a slight pause… "thank you."

It was pitch's voice. Pitch was there and he it all came to Jack and he finally understood. "wait, no! you can hurt her!" Jack screamed into the cold air. "oh, but I can. You just don't want me to." Jack's eyes widened. He saw a figure that seemed to be a shadow.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled and charged at the nightmare king. Pitch grinned and waved his hand. Then Jack was trapped in a cage.

"don't hurt pitch, I swear to god, I will—" and he was cut of and felt binds wrap around his mouth. He couldn't speak. Pitch smiled and said. "I didn't get to finish my sentence… thank you for leave her to me. I really appreciate that." He smiled and started walking away.

Jack then finally understood. Pitch has been watching her this whole time. When Jack fell asleep, pitch took the opportunity and tainted her dream and did just enough to separate them. Jack felt so stupid…

He closed his eyes and cried silently, he had failed.

Elsa was sobbing, she couldn't believe he was gone. All because of some stupid dream, or nightmare. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to chase after him but her fear of exposing herself to Arendelle. This stressed her out a bit. Elsa drew her hands on to her forehead and tried to control her breathing.

 _If I go back to bed, then everything will go back to the way it was._ She thought this and ran to her bed leaving a trail of many snowflakes. Jumped up under the covers and closed her eyes.

Tears spilled out of her shut eye lids, she was still thinking about Jack.

She was trying to imagine him right next to her, like when she saw his peaceful face before everything was ruined.

She tossed and turned with her eyes closed. She struggled to block out their argument. " _you fear me?"_ his question repeated in her brain. She saw his upset face, he looked so distraught.

Elsa was getting frustrated. She turned on to her stomach and muffled her crying screams into the pillow.

"that's right let it all out." An unfamiliar voice ran through her mind. "what?" she whispered to herself. "your screams, your angry, sad, little pathetic screams. They're letting out any piece of you that has cracked." The voice said, and the sound of a chuckle followed behind. "what? Why?" Elsa was very confused and scared. "you messed up with Jack right, who is supposed to take care of you now?" the voice sounded evil and dark this made Elsa insecure. She drew up the covers of her bed hoping that possibly they would protect her. The voice laughed "as if that will protect you" it said and laughed loudly. Elsa shrieked and felt something pull her under the covers…


	11. Chapter 11

3 years later…

It has been 3 years since Elsa has thought of Jack. She only remembers the tortured years that clouded her memory.

Pitch would come often just to torment her. He mainly used her parent's death and how she couldn't control her powers as a way to break her.

Elsa tried to cover her baggy eyes and tried to control herself, but Pitch made it difficult.

Today is carnation day, Elsa was going to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. She has never felt so uneasy before. When her parents died she recalled listening to the council's conversation about Elsa becoming their next leader.

She tried so hard not to break into tears when she thought of her parents. It leaves a gapping hole in her stomach. She took and deep breath and closed her eyes _conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…_ Elsa told herself that over and over again until she had the courage to look at herself in the mirror.

Then she heard pounding footsteps come near her door, and singing? It was Anna. Elsa looked through the keyhole and saw a slight second of her sister leaping in the air with a beautiful green dress. She was singing a very catchy tune. "For the first time in foreverrrrrr!" she would sing down the halls. Its comforted Elsa that her sister is excited and is over joyed that the gates are opening.

Elsa thought that it might be time to get ready. She put on a black, long sleeve undershirt on and then her teal carnation dress. Her dress wasn't going to be a big poufy ball gown like Anna's or everybody else's. Her skirt was long and went straight down that was teal, there were Norwegian patterns of flowers near the bottom. She also is wearing a long royal purple cape, and to top it all off she wore gloves that matched her hands. Elsa did her own hair, she liked getting creative and she didn't like the servants doing it, she was afraid that she would freeze their hands somehow.

She could still hear her sister singing, it echoed all over the castle. Elsa realized that she would move into a different bedroom. She looked back at her secret passageway. She hadn't been in there in years. She started to walk towards it. She wondered why she hadn't been in there recently. Nothing seemed to fit her answer. Her nostalgia made her smile a bit when she opened the secret door and looked down the hallway. She gasped, she saw so many cobwebs and the amount of dust was unimaginable. Elsa teared up a bit and went in. she walked down the nasty empty hallways. She passed the ladder that led to the conference room, the library, the kitchen… she passed all the rooms that she would sneak into and explore. Then she came up to the majesty's chambers and felt numb.

She remembered when she was really little, before Anna was born, she would come down these secret hallways and climb into bed with her parents. Elsa teared up a bit of this memory. She then realized that she would have to move out of her childhood bedroom and move into her dead parents' room. Elsa cringed at the idea _no, no, no, no._ she disliked this idea and turned around to go back to her room.

Once she reached her room she heard Greta say, "Princess Elsa? Are you ready, it is almost time to go."

Elsa took a deep breath and responded "yes I am."

A small whisper said behind her _"no you're not, you never will be"_ Elsa turned around , but saw nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

3 years away from her…

Jack heard his enemy's feet step toward his cell and he groaned of annoyance.

"do you know what day it is today Frost?" pitch asked his captive.

"what?" he asked responding, but after he asked that he realized he knew exactly what day it was and widened his eyes " _it's coronation day."_ Jack whispered under his breath.

Pitch smiled slightly, glad to know that his prisoner was on the same page. "exactly, and do you know how long you have been in this wretched place?" he asked spitting into Jack's cage. Jack painfully turned his head in disgust and looked at his dark face. Pitch's eyes glowed gold and were frightening to look at. Jack had no idea how long he had been in there. All he knew is that he needs to help Elsa and that he did something wrong.

"3 years…" Jack answered with a wince.

"yes" Pitch smiled and cocked his head to the side a bit. "I didn't think you keep count in the hopeless little mind of yours." He said smiling and sort of laughing at Jack and how pathetic he looked. Jack knew and felt embarrassed and felt like a coward.

Pitch continued laughing and making Jack feel like nothing. "What do you want Pitch?" Jack said to him.

"well this is a special time for Elsa and I know how much she meant to you and her likewise" Pitch explained and pointed to Jack, "and I think I've kept you here long enough, you are starting to get boring to torment" pitch said and stared in to Jack's tired eyes.

Jack sighed in relief and was grateful the Pitch was letting him out, but Jack was more worried about finding Elsa and seeing her in her condition.

Jack felt the chains on his wrists unlock themselves and then felt something push him up and drag him out of the cell. He was dragged by the end of his cap that he wore in the 18020's and wished that he was wearing his blue-frosted hoodie. His hip was starting to ache, and he tried to rearrange his body, so he could be more comfortable but the shadow dragging him out made it difficult.

Jack could feel the dark stone through his clothes it was damp and made it difficult for the shadow to pull Jack out. Normally the cold didn't both Jack, but the stones made him shiver.

After 10 minutes they finally made it outside and Jacks neck was so sore from the collar of his cape _. I really need to get rid of this._

Jack was laying on the floor in pain and was still in shock that the nightmare king had spared his life.

He sat up slowly, his hip was throbbing and was also exhausted. Jack tried to take in his surroundings.

He was in a forest, he could tell he was up on a mountain because it was a bit cool and could see a bit of Arendelle below him.

Jack heard a clanking sound behind him and looked back. His staff had been dropped off and had hit a rock. Jack got up onto his feet

He heard the church bells ring and decided to head on over to the coronation.

Jack was so relieved that he could fly again, sure he was still in pain and his cuts and bruises still haven't fully healed but he had so much adrenalin and was too excited to see Elsa.

Jack found a spot near the bell on top of the bell tower and had a perfect view of the church entrance. Commoners were still pouring in to the holy building, Jack still had time. He made a small snowball, flattened it and froze it like an ice pack.

For an hour Jack was icing his wounds and was waiting for Elsa to walk out the gates.

He wondered if she would see him, if she would remember, he hoped that their reunion would be welcoming and warm.

Jack then saw in the corner of his eye guards and what looked like a more mature princess Anna. She looked to be about 18 maybe, when he first saw he she was about 15 years old, still a young teen…

Then came the future queen of Arendelle, Elsa. She looked beautiful, her hair was up in a unique bun, her dress was very formal and fit her perfectly, and she was wearing gloves.

Jack looked around and realized that it felt a bit warm and wondered, _why are you wearing gloves at this time of year?_ The rest of her outfit looked a bit warm too. Her dress had long black sleeves, her collar went up to the bottom of her neck _and the gloves!?_

Jack was a little confused…

All he knew was that he was glad to see her, he hoped she would feel the same.


	13. Chapter 13

The Coronation

Elsa walked down the isle in the church in her coronation outfit, looking more stunning than ever. She was so nervous, she had rehearsed nine times, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

Elsa tried to focus on the alter and moving her feet straight towards it.

Elsa thought of happy and positive things. Nothing that would trigger her powers. She saw Anna and noticed how beautiful she was and how mature she looks.

She looked at the freckles on her shoulders and cheeks, her teal eyes matched her dress and the cute patterns on it and her auburn hair was nicely braided into a bun. She was truly gorgeous, and Elsa smiled slightly, happy that she was her sister.

But then Elsa remembered all the years that had gone by, all those times when Anna would come singing and begging at the her door and the amount of times she had rejected her, and then Elsa remembered why… when she was hit with – _no don't, stop thinking liking that, this is supposed to be a special day and you should be really excited, at least try to pretend to have a normal carnation._

Elsa got to the alter with a clear mind. The ceremony began.

The bishop crowned Elsa. He placed the little tiara on her head and Elsa was surprised on how light it felt and tried to focus more on how much different than what she had dreamed about than think of her hands exploding of ice.

Then it was time to take the scepter and scepter orb. She reached for it— "eh ehm, your majesty the gloves…" said the bishop. Elsa's heart fell and felt slight rage. She shakenly took off the gloves took a deep breath and took the symbolic objects, nervously.

She held the scepter and scepter orb proudly but couldn't help completely nervous. Elsa looked down frost started to form out of her hands. Her breath was shaky. _Hurry up… please… just finish the service already!..._

The bishop said the last words and she vigorously placed down the sacred scepters and quickly put back on the gloves.

Elsa took in a relaxed breath… she is now the queen of Arendelle, officially.

3 hours later…

The reception started. There was music and dancing and Elsa and Anna were introduced in. Elsa walked gracefully in and Anna rushed, all most running, in and stood beside the new queen. She seemed kind of nervous.

All royals, government people, old family members, and citizens of Arendelle were invited. Elsa met so many new people and reunited with old family that she hasn't seen since… the accident… with Anna. Even the lost princess of Corona with the king and queen and her new husband.

Elsa decided she should talk to Anna a bit. "Hi." Elsa said. "Hi? Hi me? Oh, um, hi." Anna responded kind of nervously. "you look beautiful." Elsa commented. "Thank you, you look beautifuller, I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna said stumbling on her words. Elsa chuckled and said, "Thank you." She was very excited, and Anna felt a little embarrassed.

"so this is what a party looks like?" Elsa exclaimed looking at everyone in the ballroom. "it's warmer than I thought." Anna awkwardly commented. "and what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. Both breathed in the warm, delicious aroma. "CHOCOLATE" both sisters said at the same time looking at each other and laughed at the silly coincidence.

Before Anna could say anything, she was interrupted, "your majesty, the duke of weasel town." " _ **Weaseltown**_ " the duke corrected. "duke of Weaseltown, your majesty." He said more calmly. "as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." Then the duke did a foreign dance that to Elsa and Anna looked ridiculous and then his toupee slightly fell off his head and showed his baldness and both giggled when he didn't notice.

Elsa smiled and responded saying "thank you but I don't dance" "aaaw." The duke responded disappointed. "but my sister does." Elsa said pointing to Anna. Anna laughed but then realized what Elsa had gotten her into "wait what?" she was then confused. Then the duke of Weaseltown grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her to the ballroom floor.

Elsa chuckled as she saw her sister be swept away. "sorry…" Elsa said slightly waving good bye with a smile still stuck on her face. She saw the duke's ridiculous moves and how Anna's traditional Norwegian dance seemed to look uncomfortable. As the duke dipped her, she saw Anna's face and Elsa laughed and Anna disapproved.

Elsa met a few more people and the song had finally ended. Anna came back exhausted. Elsa chuckled at her sister and said "wow, you were spiritly!" "especially for a man in heels, gah." Anna responded rolling her eyes, rubbing her hurt feet. "are you ok?'' Elsa asked still giggling. "ha, I've never been better, this is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said looking into Elsa's eyes. "me too…" Elsa said mutually feeling the same way… but she remembered about who she was… "but it can't." she said sadly. "why not it could b—" "it just can't" Elsa said sternly to Anna and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"excuse me for a minute." Anna said as she stepped away from Elsa. The queen watched her walk away in sadness and Elsa closed her eyes and told herself… _conceal, don't feel don't let it show, control it…_


	14. Chapter 14

Jack was loving the party!

Everyone was dancing and laughing and they were all there for Elsa!

When he saw the small crown go onto her hard and she was officially crowned the queen of Arendelle, he felt little butterflies in his stomach.

Jack was still sore from pitch and Jack "guarded" the outside of were Elsa was and he would watch the party from the outside He couldn't believe how magnificent she looked and how much she grown he started to feel guilty of how he left her but that was all in the past.

This party made Jack feel happy there's people having fun and laughing and having a good time and this was all for her.

Jack decided that he should go in and talk to her

 _Maybe we let bygones be bygones and maybe she can understand_

Jack found an open window and swooped into the ball room

"Hey Elsa- I mean you magesty" he tried to make a slight joke and was smiling

There were so many butterflies in his stomach he felt like his insides were going to explode!

"I know we haven't seen each other for a long time and I was hoping you could forgive me I want to see you again and I miss you and..." Elsa turned toward him and look confused "marriage?" She said. Her face was full of confusion

"Marriage Elsa that's not what I mean I just want everything to be ok..." and he was interrupted "Anna you can't marry a man you just met"

"What..."

jack looked behind him and Anna was with a tall man with auburn hair with sideburns both seemed serious

Elsa looked upset but kept her composure

"Elsa?" Jack said

"The party's over close the gates" and Elsa walked right through Jack

Jack panicked and patted his chest wondering what happened. He turned around and saw Elsa. It seemed that Anna and Elsa were both fighting. Jack was so confused he has no idea what is going on.

Anna took off Elsa's glove and both looked sad and angry at the same time.

Jack shook his head. Elsa had forgotten everything... she forgot jack she forgot about love how to have fun and... how to let it go.

Everything went black for jack he felt empty and couldn't hear or see anything. He was having a panic attack.

"Enough!!"

He heard a blast and everything was back

Jack shook his head and saw Elsa spraying ice onto the ballroom floor and it turned into spikes facing the quests

Everyone was in shock

Elsa was scared and seemed shocked herself

"Elsa..." Anna seemed suprised

Jack looked over "oh no..."

Elsa found the door handle and ran out into the hallway

Jack moved back and jumped up and flew into the castle hallway to go follow her.


	15. Chapter 15

The North Mountain

Jack followed Elsa through the hallways through doors and through many rooms until she got to the front courtyard and then she stopped. She was really fast even with a long heavy train behind her and Jack had trouble keeping up.

When Elsa got to the door all her people applauded. "It's the queen!" "Queen Elsa!" they whooped and clapped excited to see their new leader.

Elsa, still upset about yelling at Anna, became even more frightened before. She had to get away from her people, quickly!

She dodged and ducked and pushed away from people until she came up to a troubled mother with her kid. She asked Elsa if she was alright and Elsa shook her head but not enough to let the woman know how she was feeling.

Elsa tried to back away from, but she bumped into the fountain and touched it with her hand and icy spikes grew all around the rim.

"oh no" Jack whisper. He could see Elsa and her face. She has been exposed. Her secret she and her parents desperately tried to keep was out.

Elsa's eyes began to water and were beginning to sparkle. People gasped and stopped clapping and backed away. The mother and her child became frightened, a little girl turned away and hugged her father crying… people were scared of her. The duke came out and found her.

"Please just stay away, just stay away!" Elsa said with a shaky voice and then a blue beam of ice shot put of her hand and hit the duke and knocked him of his feet. The people screamed of terror.

Elsa looked at her hand and couldn't believe what she had done.

"monster!" the duke yelled. "NO" Jack yelled back but it didn't help anything. "She's just scared give her a chance!" he said. Still didn't help but he tried. He looked over at Elsa, but she was gone. Jack groaned in frustration and jumped up and flew up to higher ground to see where she went. Anna's shout of Elsa's name near the servants exit gave a clue. He saw Elsa at the edge of the fjord.

"Elsa watch out!" Jack yelled. She pushed her foot back she was about to fall but she had turned the water to ice.

Jack gasped in astonishment and took a closer look. _You got stronger._ He thought to himself. He couldn't believe it.

"Elsa WAIT!" Anna yelled once more, and Elsa took a few more steps on the water and more of it turned to ice leaving a huge snowflake on where her foot was. She took a leap of faith and ran across with out looking back.

"Elsa no…" Jack said to himself and continued following her halfway through he could see that his sister had fallen and that the fjord had turned completely to ice and that Elsa's steps grew larger in to thick ice sheets. Elsa fled into the forest and jack looked up and could see it began to snow.

"oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me this time." And Jack flew forward and tried his best to catch up to her.

Elsa ran as fast as she could through trees, bushes, anything that was in her way. She ran all the way to the north Mountain. She had heard of its name and had also heard that not a lot have ever survived (most men had died by freezing to death, but the cold never bothered the queen). She climbed up and came to a slower pace to catch her breath.

Jack was surprised on how far she had run; she had spent all this time in her room and never been out how had she been able to keep a steady paced run up a mountain? _Whatever_. He thought. He spotted her halfway up and floated beside her.

"you gonna keep ignoring me or do you wanna start believing again?" Jack said to Elsa. She didn't seem to notice he was talking o her. But the thing that jack had least expected was that Elsa had started to sing.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

The song seemed to be sad a deep and jack couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. It made jacks heart melt.

Elsa had continued to sing; she threw off her glove and let her powers out

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

"yes Elsa let it go! Let your powers out" Jack watched Elsa created snowy swirls of ice and she created a little snowman on the side. What amazed Jack the most was even after what happened tonight and everything that made Elsa feel insecure about herself, she was letting herself be who she really wanted to be.

Elsa threw off her cape and let go of her problems. She sang more lyrics and stepped out near the edge of the cliff. "ok I know you can walk over water by freezing but how are you going to do this?" jack asked flying to the middle of the edge crossing his hands.

Elsa began to smile and pushed her hands out to begin a staircase. Jacks eyes widened and he moved back a little to stay out of the way and watching the queen created a whole staircase completely out of ice and it looked beautiful!

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing and tried to take note of what she was doing. _Why didn't I think of making a staircase I didn't even know that was even remotely a possibility!_ Elsa moved more up the mountain and took a huge step and created a huge ice floor in the shape of a snowflake and made it grow from the ground up… Elsa had created a castle!

Jack had never been more impressed before in his life. He was speechless. He flew up to the front door to find where Elsa was.

Once he found her, she was adding the finishing touches by creating a massive chandelier. Jack looked over at the girl he now knows id stronger than she ever knew.

"Oh Elsa how much yo-" and jack was cut off by Elsa's crown throwing "wait don't you need tha-" cut of again he dropped his jaw. Elsa pulled out he bun and let down a long thick braid and then took her coronation dress and turned it completely blue and mad an ice dress?

Jack didn't know what happened, but he did know that he had butterflies and he had never had this feeling before. He was overwhelmed, Elsa had blown him away. She was the prettiest thing ever.

"wow" that's all he could say.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna's Visit

Elsa walks into her new custom-made ice palace. She loved how the ice was smooth and blue and how it matched her dress. She walked down to the first floor.

Jack flew around to see what had been created. _I just can't believe that she made all this! How is this possible?_ Jack dropped down and landed onto his feet and walked into what would seem like the "queens' quarters" it was where Elsa was to add the finishing touches on the place. Then he heard the strangest thing and jack got a bad feeling.

Elsa went to the downstairs and found that there was something missing. She twirled her hands around and created a fountain, but the water was frozen in place… it reminded Elsa of the fountain she froze in the courtyard back home… before everyone knew that she was a monster.

Then a familiar laugh echoed through the castle…

Elsa's heart dropped, she couldn't breathe, old memories of her mourning her parents and rejecting her sister, the fear of losing her too.

"yes, it's me, hello princess, or wait its queen now isn't it." The voice said as it laughs maniacally.

Jack heard the voice and the evil laughter and rushed down the staircase to find Elsa. There she was and could see a black shadow in the corner. "Pitch!" Jack said angrily and held up his staff. He flew next to Elsa "don't worry Elsa, I'll protect you."

Elsa whimpered a little bit a took a few steps back, but she thought she was alone. Elsa shook her head; _I must be imagining it_ and she let it go and walked away but a small strand of fear still held on to her.

Jack still held up his staff and felt a weird familiar sensation. Elsa took more steps back and walked right through jack. His heart sank, he hadn't had anyone walk through him in while not since he before he became a guardian. The feeling is unrecognizable, the feeling that no one believes in you, that you are invisible, alone…

"oh Jack does the little queen not believe in you anymore, how sad." Pitch said. Even though Jack could only see his shadow he could hear the grin in his voice.

Then there was a knock, knock, knock Jack looked at the door curious. He looked for Elsa, but she wasn't there, she probably went upstairs. Jack walked over and opened the door and there was Anna! She wasn't alone either, there was a different man, but he looked more rugged and he had blonde hair. He looked like a mountain man. The weirdest thing was a walking, talking snowman… he was so energetic and happy. Jack just wanted to give him a hug.

"that's a first" she said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "oh you should probably wait out here" she said to the mountain man. "the last time my sister met a guy she froze everything." "smart Anna." Jack said. "oh what com'on it's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" the mountain man said. Jack now understood that he wasn't just a mountain man but has one of the most dangerous jobs ever, he cuts ice for people to keep their food cold.

"bye Sven!" said the snowman waving goodbye. Jack looked down and couldn't believe that the snow man was real and alive. "you too Olaf." "but why?" he asked sadly. Jack could tell he wanted to come in too, now he had a name for the snowman, and the ice man, maybe that name didn't really seem to fit him.

"just give us a minute." Anna says sincerely. "ok" Olaf says "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Olaf started counting in a soft tone. Jack giggled "I like you" Jack said pointing to Olaf and he closed the door.

Anna walked in with wonder. Right now she had no recollection that Elsa had powers, so this is all still very new to her and seeing that her sister made a castle, out of ice, she felt a little proud to have a sister like her. "woah" she said in wonderment. She looked at all parts of the castle in amazement. "Elsa?" anna called out. "it's me, Anna" she said. She took a step and slipped, she caught herself, but Jack was about ready to catch her. "careful there, I don't think you wanna see your sister with a cracked skull." Jack pointed out.

Then finally Elsa came out. She looked beautiful, Jack's jaw dropped, he still couldn't get over how grown up and pretty she is. "woah Elsa, you look different." She said, anna seemed to also notice her sisters noticed. "it's a good different." She caught herself "and this place, it's amazing." She said while looking around she looked up at the beautiful work again.

"thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa responded, "I don't think anyone knew that, all you had to do was to believe in yourself." Jack said, but again no one noted that he was there.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I would've known-" Anna started. "no, no its ok, its ok." Elsa stopped Anna. ''you don't have to apologize. you should probably go." Elsa said to anna _what?_ Jack though. "please" she added. _Why would you want your sister to leave?_

"but I just got here." Anna said. "exactly, she came all this way for you!" Jack said trying to defend Anna.

"but you belong back in Arendelle" Elsa said. "so do you." "no anna I belong here… alone… where I can be who I am… without hurting anybody." She said, it seemed the memories were painfully torturing her inside she was just trying to protect her sister.

"actually, about that-" then the door opened, and someone came in, or something. It was Olaf!

Jack jump a little with excitement. He still couldn't believe there was a walking and talking, and possibly breathing… snowman.

"wait what is that?" Elsa finished.

Olaf came skipping in "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like hugs!" he said jumping up and down. "Oh I would love to hug you." Jack said in a baby voice. Oh Jack just adored Olaf.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked she seemed to recognize him.

"you built me…" he said more calmly. "remember that?" he said.

Jack's brain just exploded… the snowman Elsa built on her way up the mountain… was Olaf? "what!" Jack said, slapping his free hand on his head. "how could I miss that; I should have recognized you.'' Jack felt bad and decided he would make up for it in the future… when Olaf can see him.

"and you're alive?" Elsa asked surprise. She couldn't believe either that she could create life. _And in the cutest form._ Jack thought.

"uh I think so?" Olaf responded holding out his arms.

Elsa looked down at her hands, really questioning her abilities. She could destroy things and rebuild and create life.

"he is just like the one we built as kids." Anna said bending down to Olaf's height. "yeah..." Elsa said with a smile. Jack could see this seemed to be going well, _hopefully anna can stay._

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again?" Anna said hopeful.

Elsa looked at anna and then fear grew in her eyes. Elsa remember of the accident, and her heart filled with sadness, she didn't want to hurt her again.

Jack saw something move in the corner of his eye, a shadow. "Pitch!" Jack growled and moved toward it with his staff clenched in his hand. "why do you have to do that?" Jack asked in an aggravated tone.

Jack followed the shadow and had left the castle

"no, we can't" Elsa responded. The painful memory had clouded all emotions except fear. Elsa wrapped her hands around herself and said "goodbye Anna"

"Elsa wait!"

"no I am just trying to protect you" Elsa said walking away from her sister.

"you don't have to protect me I'm not afraid, you don't have to shut me out again, please don't slam the door we don't have to keep our distance anymore…" Anna said climbing up the stairs, Elsa climbed an even higher staircase moving away from her sister leading her deeper into the castle.

Inside the castle where jack was, going through Elsa's ice hallways, he had to stop pitch. Jack want going to let the nightmare king get in between two sisters who deserve each other.

"over here Jackie… ha ha ." Pitch maniacally. "pitch, whatever you have planned its not going to work." Jack said. "oh Jack, do you really think that?" he laughed some more, he seems really enthusiastic about what he has in store. "I suggest that you just sit back and watch, there isn't anything you can do, no one sees you, they can't hear you… you are alone." Jack let his guard down.

 _No, no don't let him get to your head, you're a guardian, don't let him bring you down._ Jack thought to himself and shook his head.

"I suggest going to your precious Elsa, she needs you more than I do." Pitch said. "what are you going to do?" Jack asked. "oh my work is done, it won't be me that Elsa fears, it will be herself." Pitch responded. "and how she can hurt others, she fears her powers, and what she is capable of." Pitch said and made himself visible. Jack gripped his staff ready to hit pitch with ice, "Jack give up, there is nothing you can do," Jack didn't, he couldn't, he held it tighter. "oh well, enjoy the show, frost." Pitch said and then vanished into the shadows.

Jack ran back up the stairs and there was a blizzard…

It was in the queen's quarters, Anna on the outskirts, trying to reach her sister… in the middle of the storm.


	17. Chapter 17

Queen in Distress

Elsa couldn't hold it anymore, Anna was too insistent, they both want different things. Anna doesn't understand that Elsa just wants to be alone and doesn't want to be with anybody… she just wants to be free from society. But Anna needs her sister home, to be there for her, to rule a kingdom, to uphold her responsibilities…

This overwhelmed Elsa, she had also put Arendelle through and eternal winter, she had no idea how to undo it, she had no control of her powers. Having the thought that she had put her home kingdom in danger made Elsa feel sick, she hated herself.

Elsa let her emotions take control. A blizzard started to form, there was a fast wind and you couldn't see much through the swarms of snowflakes.

Anna tried to Elsa that they could fix this together, that she was there to help. Elsa didn't want help she couldn't believe that her sister could a monster and so Elsa let it rip.

She let herself go and the blizzard had exploded into cold streaks around the room… she had struck her sister in the heart…

Jack watched dumbfounded, Elsa's blizzard was strong, but the blast was stronger, it was out of irritation, and frustration, and fear… He looked over at Anna. She was on the floor clutching her chest in pain. Elsa heard her whimpering and turned around, she gasped, she knew what she had done.

"Anna!" it was the ice man, Elsa looked over, _another guy?_ She thought. _Oh finally_ Jack thought.

"are you okay?" he asked concerned. He helped her up. Olaf waddled in with a worried face to Anna. Both seemed to really care. Jack didn't know what the consequences of striking a heart with ice powers were, but he knew that there wouldn't be a good outcome.

"I'm ok…" Anna said getting up weakly, when she had stood up, she showed her strength and had a stronger response "I am fine."

"who is this? Wait it doesn't matter… just, you have to go." Elsa said to the group. "Elsa no." Jack said but gain no one could hear him. ''no I know we can figure this out, together." Anna said. "HOW? What power do you have to stop this winter? TO STOP ME?" Elsa yelled. Jack had never seen Elsa more distraught. _Just hear out what your sister has to say, it might help._ Jack thought, he never known anyone who didn't have any faith in their siblings like Elsa.

"Anna, I think we should go." The ice man says, he looks around the castle not fascinated like before but more afraid. Jack looked above and looked to see that ice was cracking on the inside and the castle was slightly shaking. "no! I'm not leaving without you Elsa!'' Anna said in a serious tone. She had come all this way to get her and she intended to bring her back.

"yes. You are!" Elsa said. She had a pained look on her face. The snow queen lashed her hands and snow formed, but it grew. "oh no…" Jack said backing up. Everyone's eyes had widend and their jaws dropped, Anna gasped in terror. It was a snow monster! It was huge! It was not cute and cuddly like Olaf; he was taller, and he had a snarl on his face. He roared at the group and picked them up and threw them outside the castle and into the snow "wait, you're just gonna let them go like that?" Jack asked following them and realized they were already gone. Then jack could hear Elsa crying and the room felt a little colder.

"Elsa don't cry, I'm no need to be sad." But as much as Jack tried to comfort her, she couldn't hear him and there was no use. Jack realized it was starting to get dark and the sut was setting, it left a golden glow on the castle and it shined right through.

Elsa looked up she saw the suns beauty and got up to walk to the balcony. She felt the wind dry her tears. Jack walked out there with her, "are you going to be ok?" he asked. "oh, Anna… I'm so sorry..." Elsa said, and she continued crying. Little snowflakes had started to fall, and jack caught some into his hand and looked at it. They were beautiful and it seemed that none of them looked the same. Elsa felt some fall on her and was startled… "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show… control." She said and took a deep breath and walked back in.

"WHAT?!" Jack screamed. "Elsa what is wrong with you, your powers are amazing, your sister loves you and you reject her, still, to this day, and you say the most oppressing thing to yourself!?" Jack looked at Elsa disappointed, "had I not taught you anything?" he asked. The there was a knock. Elsa went down the ice staircase and found marshmallow…

"they're gone." He said in a loud deep voice. "thank you." Elsa said. "but stay down there to make sure nobody else comes up to disturb me." She said in a demanding voice. "I don't want anymore people getting hurt." She looked down at her hands in concern.

The giant snowman nodded and walked to the edge of the staircase outside the castle doors and waited and guarded Elsa's ice palace…

Elsa closed the door and moved more into her castle and looked around. The rooms had a red glow, but it wasn't from the sunset, the castle seemed to be reacting to her emotions and Elsa was scared. Elsa paced nervously, "control it." She said "NO." jack said. "DON'T FEEL." She said "No Elsa, embrace your powers, don't beat yourself up about it, have faith in yourself and-"

Some noises cut Jack off. Elsa noticed too. They seemed to come from outside the castle. She cracked the door a smidge to take a peek. It was Hans and many men on horses.

"we are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard. But no harm is to come to the Queen." He hopped off his horse, "do you understand?" Hans says to the men. Elsa gasped… "when did become in charge?" Jack asked. "yes sir." Some of the men responded.

Then marshmallow rose and startled the men to surprise. Many off them gasped in fear and drew their swords and spears. Elsa's face changed she didn't want marshmallow to get hurt or not be there to protect her. Jack seemed to know what she was thinking, "don't worry, I'll protect you." He said and put a hand on her back, but it just went through her and he pulled away quickly and immediately regretted it.

The men were fighting hard. Shooting crossbows, swinging swords, and throwing spears, then some had spotted Elsa and got up. "the queen." Elsa heard one say. "quick close the door." Jack scolded. Elsa locked eyes with them and quickly shut the entrance and backed away.

She heard them running up the steps. Elsa ran up her staircase inside to hide. "go go go" jack said. He lifted off the grounded and followed Elsa closely behind. The men made it inside and looked around to see if they could find Elsa.

"up there! Come on!" one saw her running up and chased her up there. Elsa went to the queen's quarters which was now a golden yellow color, it showed that she was anxious…

"we got her!" one of the men barked. Elsa whimpered not realizing that they were right behind her. They aimed their crossbows at her. "no. please" Elsa said in a sweet voice. the larger one aimed and fired. But Jack was quick and shielded Elsa from the arrow. Once Elsa realized she hadn't been shot she looked and saw the ice confused. _I did not do that._ She thought.

The men shouted orders, and both went around Elsa aiming their crossbows. "stay away." She told them and shot ice out of her hands.

Jack stand on guard with his staff pointing at them ready to freeze them. He knew that these men weren't here to find Anna, they were here to kill Elsa.

Elsa shot more ice at them, but they jumped quickly before it pierced them. Both were about ready to shoot but Elsa quickly shot ice at the soldier at had him propped up the wall. Jack stood in front of him and made an extra needle pointing closer to his neck. "Elsa! Behind you!" he yelled (still not helping) and she noticed the other ready to shoot and made an ice walls to corner him and he lost his weapon. Jack heard a crash from the outside, but he focused on the soldier that was on the wall.

The queen made another wall and pushed it toward the soldier she had been cornering. Jack saw her face… it looked dark… a chill went down his back.

The balcony door had smashed, and the man fell on to broken ice and was being pushed to the edge. _Is she going to kill him?_ Jack wondered a little worried of what Elsa might do next.

Then Hans came in. "queen Elsa!" he said, he got Jack's attention. "don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans said to her. She immediately stopped and her face had changed, she realized her violence and looked at Hans. "she's not a monster!" Jack said defending her, but he didn't see that the solider he was focused on aimed his arrow at his queen. Hans noticed and ran through jack and move the man's arm.

Jack watched the arrow… it cleanly cut through the chandelier.

"NNOOOOOO!" Jack yelled and dove for Elsa, she looked up and gasped. Jack pushed her… this was the first time he had touched her in 3 years. It gave her a running start. She had run clear away for the chandelier. But a fragment hit Jack's head and left him unconscious… Elsa ran but tripped and slid on the icy floor and hit her head on the wall. She was weak and the men carried her back to Arendelle.


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness

Elsa woke in a cold dark room. Even though she wasn't bothered by the cold it was the dark room that made the difference. Her head hurt a lot. At first all she could see was darkness then a small light formed. Once she got a clearer view, she could see that she was in an unfamiliar room. She slowly stood up on the cot she was laying on and looked at the light, it was a window. Once she saw it, she went straight towards it, but something jolted her back. Her hands had been covered with metal and chain attached to the ground. She looked at them and wondered who would make such things.

She stepped over the chain and tried to look through the window. Everything was white with snow, and the fjord had frozen over.

"oh no…" she softly exclaimed. "what have I done?"

The door clicked behind her and Elsa turned around. Hans entered with a lantern, he set it down and cautiously entered the cell.

"why did you bring me here?" Elsa barked. She hated Hans, he entered her ice castle uninvited, he tried to take her sister, and now he has the audacity to come and confront the queen.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He said he brought his hand around his arms to keep him warm. He seemed concerned but Elsa didn't mind his worrying voice.

"but I'm a danger to Arendelle, " she said expressing her cuffed hands. "get anna!" she ordered.

"Anna has not returned." Hans said in an irritated tone. Elsa couldn't believe it; she had just seen her sister and she might have actually hurt her. She loved her sister and wanted to protect her; she knew that anna wasn't safe alone. Elsa turned and looked out the window again and longed to now find her sister and find out if she was okay.

"if you would just stop the winter, bring back summer… please." Hans begged the queen. He hoped that maybe she would make everything go back to normal.

Elsa looked back at the prince, her heart sank, "don't you see, I can't" she answered. She wished that she was never born with such ability, she never thought that as queen she would endanger so many people.

Hans looked into her bright blue eyes and scoffed

"you have to tell them to let me go." Elsa said. Maybe if she was far enough from the kingdom, maybe the winter will thaw, she thought.

Hans looked back into her eyes and said " I'll do what I can" he turned around and left. The huge cell door shut, and Elsa gasped with fright, _I'll do what I can_ she didn't have time for that, she needed to leave now. She felt a cold sensation on her fingertips and looked down at her chained hands, the metal started to frost and made icy crisp sounds. Ice was forming all around the cell, as Elsa panicked.

Meanwhile, Jack was still in the ice palace. He woke slower than Elsa did back in Arendelle. His head hurt also, and he groaned in pain. then Jack remembered! _I touched her!_ He jumped up a little in happiness "ow." He said softly rubbing his head. He looked around the room. It was covered with broken ice from the chandelier. Jack slowly stood up on his feet to find his staff. Then a huge bang came from the door.

"marshmallow!" Jack exclaimed with open arms. The ginormous snowman looked straight at the winter spirit. Jacks expression changed completely. "you can see me?" Jack asked. The guardian got a stomach full of butterflies, he couldn't believe it, he wasn't alone

"of course I can see you! who are you, where is the queen?"

 _Elsa_ …. Jack thought, he couldn't find her, he remembered the fight and the chandelier falling and how he saved her, but he didn't know what happened. _Where is she? Is she ok? Who took her?_

"I don't know but I'm going to find her don't worry, I'm her guardian and I will protect her." Jack responding reassuring that he was not a threat. "humph'' the snowman grunted. "is this yours?" and handed him Jack his wooden staff. "yes I need that." Jack said and marshmallow handed it over "thank you." Jack said.

The snow man watched him with no expression, as Jack stood there awkwardly, "sooo…" Jack said trying to break the tension. "bye." Said marshmallow abruptly and turned and left. "ok…" Jack said

He walked through the door and left the palace. In front of the staircase he stopped and turned to look at its beauty. He wondered to himself _who would know where she is? Even if she made it all the way back to Arendelle, I still wouldn't be able to find her._

Jack tried to think of some way, he had heard of trolls, but he didn't know if they were real. _well I am real, can't see why trolls aren't?_ he thought. _But how will I find them?_ Now Jack felt completely hopeless

But a green mist that shimmered around his staff caught his attention. Jack looked down in confusion, the mist glowed a green color that felt very warm and reminded him of home, the golden memory case glowed in his pocket. He felt that this was a sign.

The green mist then grew into a path that led down the staircase and jack could see the glowing green hue through the forest.

He then jumped up to fly with the wind to see where the path would lead him. _I hope this helps._

The green mist ended in a warmer climate, there wasn't as much snow. Jack could feel an energy that was good and strong. There were lushes' green pines and mossy rocks and mushrooms and holes that would release warm steam into the air. Jack looked around amazed.

Then the ground started to shake and what Jack had thought were round boulders, started to roll towards him. He held his staff ready to defend himself, but then he heard a warm low voice.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack turned around to see who said his name, he saw a very old troll with a lot of moss on his back and he was hunched over and looked pretty tired. Then all the rocks had turned into trolls.

"yes." He said. He put down his staff, he felt that he could be safe here. "what are you doing here you aren't supposed to be here." Said the old troll. "what? I followed the green stuff. The mist." Jack said pointing back to where he had come from. "the mist?" said the elder. "Yes it led me here." Jack said.

There was a long pause. "hm" though the old troll and rubbed his chin. "Jack how about we talk in private." All the other trolls looked up and scoffed in disbelief, it seemed they grew a little interested in their new visitor.

Jack leapt into the air to be closer to the troll. "let's take a small walk, I need to stretch my legs." So the two started walking through the little troll garden away from all the other trolls. "you must have many questions Jack, I may be able to answer some but not all." The troll started. "yes I actually do. First off who are you and how do you know who I am ?" Jack started. The troll chucked and answered. "I am grandpabbie. I know your name because I know you are a guardian of childhood. But you don't actually become one until 200 years from now, but you have come back in time to save a certain someone." Jack's mind was blown. _How did he know all that?_ "I know many things, Jack, don't question that." "ok" that's all Jack could respond with. _Can he read minds_ he wondered. _No focus, we need to find Elsa!_ Jack scolded himself.

"Jack you must save Elsa, it's the only way she will be alive. Or she will be over come by darkness and become a slave to fear itself." Grandpabbie ordered with a serious voice. "I've tried but the Nightmare King already got to her!" Jack responded. "but there is still hope. If you keep trying to make her believe, it will only want to lure pitch in closer, but if you help make her life better, showing her to love and to have fun, she will forget fear." Grandpabbie showed with magic he raised his hands and showed small colorful figures that looked like Elsa and Jack. He could see that the figures move away but the Elsa figure is becoming more and more happy. the colors became livelier and the Jack figure seemed to be doing the same, it that every time the Elsa figure grew of happiness then the Jack figure would too.

"so you're saying that if I stay away from Elsa, I'm saving her?" Jack asked. He didn't want this he wanted to stay as close to her as possible, she needed him, he was her guardian. "yes and no" grandpabbie said shrugging. "when it's the right time, when she is really and truly happy, she will remember and all the memories of you will come back." He said with reassurance.

Jack shook his head, "what if that's forever?" Jack asked. "you keep doing your job, be there for her, be her guardian." He said to him.

It was a weird plan, and Jack still didn't really understand how that was supposed to work. But it still gives Jack a shot to be with her again. Jack looked into his old eyes and said strongly. "I won't let you down."

Grandpabbie grew a smile on his face. "that's the spirit! Now go on, she needs you." He said shooing Jack away.

The winter spirit jumped into the air and fly away into the cold summer breeze to find his queen.


	19. Chapter 19

Her snowstorm

Elsa felt the icy frost pump out of her hands trying to break out of her metal gloves. She pulled and pulled trying to break free, hoping that she might freeze them open. Soon the ice started to spread through out her cell, she pulled even harder. She could also hear muffled voices.

 _The guards!_ She thought. _I have to get out of here!_ Elsa tried to concentrate, she tried to reject her fathers voice. Even though his words meant to not use magic so she couldn't harm anyone, sha had to use her powers to protect herself.

Frost and ice covered the walls and the ceiling and soon little spikes of ice, like icicles but coming every direction, was growing. Elsa had finally frozen enough of the chains that it broke, and her hands were free, she also felt the room move a little. Elsa moved closer to the window ready to run.

The guards broke in and the ceiling boards collapsed, and Elsa bolted out the window. Elsa ran over the frozen fjord. She looked down at her feet and realized that she wouldn't be running over frozen water in summer if it weren't for her. She started to cry. She couldn't bear the thought that under a few days as queen she has put so much of the kingdom in danger.

Not realizing it, Elsa was creating a blizzard. It was strong and powerful, she couldn't control it, her emotions were very unstable. The blizzard spread all through the kingdom, even a little towards the woods.

Farther away in the sky, Jack Frost was gliding in the wind. He felt a strange chill. _What was that?_ He wondered. He glided more to the source of the chill. _Elsa…_ he knew right away. He chased after the chill to the blizzard. Jack tried to use his staff the control the storm, but it was so strong that it swept him up into it.

"ELLLLLLSSSSSSAAAAA!" Jack screamed trying to find her. He saw a blue tint in the white winds. He tried to get a better look at what it was, it was moving fast, and Jack chased after it. He got better control of the winds and set his feet onto the iced fjord. "Elsa?" he asked, and the blue figure stopped moving. "Elsa!" Jack called out louder, he had a feeling that she heard him. Figure started moving closer. "Yes, Elsa, I'm here it's me Jac-" he was then cut off. "Elsa!"

 _Hans._ Jack heard his voice, he moved toward them and moved closer so he could see.

"You can't hide from this!" he said to her. "Elsa turned to look at him. "just take of my sister." She told him, even though she didn't have any trust towards him.

"your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." He told her. Elsa looked at her hands. "no" she said softly and looked back at Hans. "I tried to save her, but it was too late." Elsa's eyes started to sparkle. Jack see that she was tearing up. "her skin was pale, and her hair turned white… your sister is dead, because of you." He told Elsa.

 _No that cant be right she had a little time left it seemed._ Jack thought to himself. He looked at Elsa she started to get weak in the knees and turned away from Hans. "no no no…" and the queen fell sobbing. Once Elsa fell into complete misery the blizzard stopped. Jack looked around, the wind stopped screaming and all flurries had stopped moving in midair. He could see clearly all around him.

In the distance he saw Kristoff, and on the other side he could see anna! She wasn't dead, he knew it! Kristoff started running to anna, she needed help, she looked very sickly, but Jack saw something move in the corner of his eye and heard a sword being drawn out, Hans… Anna heard it too. She started to run to Elsa.

"no Anna, he'll kill you!" Jack got his staff ready to move anna but even in her state she was moving really fast. Anna got in between Elsa and Hans, protecting her sister. Jack threw a blast at Anna but that struck her too. She then became frozen, and into an ice sculpture. But the blast didn't just hit Anna, Hans sword broke to pieces and sent him flying.

"No!" Jack said and moved to Anna's side and he watch her draw her last breath. "No…" Jack said, he tried to help but he just killed her. _What have I done?_

Elsa finally noticed "ANNA!" she got up and saw her frozen sister. "No, please…" but she knew that now it was too late.

Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Jack were around Elsa and anna's frozen state. All mourned. Jack moved closer to Elsa and watched her tears fall. He caught a few in his hand and they became frozen on his fingertips.

Then Anna had unfrozen and her hair was back to the auburn brown it was before, and her clothes were back to being bright and cheerful. The sisters embraced. "oh Elsa." Anna said. "you sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked in disbelief, after all these years of shutting her out how and why would she do this for her sister? But anna said the simple words that change everything. "I love you."

Olaf gasps and he realizes "an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He said Jack looked the little snowman and both lock eyes. Jack didn't understand. What no one knew was that while Olaf had flown into the blizzard, he was placed near Elsa even though no one saw, he watched Jack try to protect the sisters form danger, because he loves them, truly.

"love" Elsa says with wonder. "of course. Love!" she says. "Elsa?" Anna asks and doesn't understand until she sees that Elsa starts unfreezing the fjord.

Elsa raises her hands and all the ice around them started to thaw. A familiar memory comes to her, it was warm and joyful, and… fun. She remembered building a little ice castle and made it snow at the top. "that's it now makes it stop snowing…" the voice said. The voice was uplifting good to hear, something that she hasn't felt in a long time.

All the snow and ice had bundled into one snowflake over their heads and Elsa dispersed it and looked back at her sister smiling. " I knew you could do it!" anna tells her. "this has been the best day of my life and probably the last." He said, he started to misshapen and drip little puddles. Olaf looked at jack and waved goodbye, but Elsa caught him at the last second. "oh Olaf, hang on little guy." She said and she threw her powers and rebuilt him and added a flurry so he couldn't melt ever.

Jacks jaw dropped, he never seen anything like it before _, is there anything she can't do?_ He wondered

Olaf jumped for joy. "my own personal flurry!" he said giggling. Jack saw Hans move in the corner of his eye and also saw Kristoff moving towards him. Anna stopped him. She walked over to him.

Hans face couldn't hide his surprised features, he was sure she was going to die. "anna?" he stood all the way up. "but she froze your heart." But anna had a comeback, "the only frozen heart around here is yours." she turned around. Hans made a smug face and he seemed annoyed but, in a flash, Anna turned around and punched him right in the face and he fell right into the water. The sisters embraced, Elsa hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, she couldn't remember.

The rest of the day, the citizens of Arendelle brought everything back to normal and greeted their queen with happiness and without fear.

Jack flew other the kingdom sending little snowflakes on fun onto everyone. Elsa opened the gates and made an ice-skating rink in the courtyard of the palace. Jack watched everyone skate and have a good time. He smiled and chuckled as watched the two sisters skate around.

The day had soon become dawn, and everyone went to their homes to retire to their beds. Anna and Elsa were especially exhausted. Elsa had spent every last minute up till bed with anna. Once she tucked herself to bed Jack came to her room to see if maybe she could see him. He walked closer to her, "Elsa?" he whispered, "can you hear me?" Elsa moved around and shifted to the other side. Jack smiled and hopped to her side of the bed and made it shake a little. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"hi…" he said but she had a confused face and continued looking around, she didn't look at Jacks eyes not once. He stopped smiling… he knew she couldn't see him. He was so close.

Elsa laid her head back down on the pillow and fell asleep. Some dream sand entered her room and little snowflakes danced over her head.

"goodnight Elsa." Jack said to her and got up to leave. He opened and closed her bedroom door carefully so he wouldn't wake her again. He turned around and was face to face with anna. She looked him straight in his eyes. Jack was startled he didn't understand what was happening.

"ummm…" he didn't know what to say. Olaf came around the corner. "Jack!" he lept for joy. Anna was still staring at Jack and she put her hands at her hips. "who are you and what were you doing with my sister?"


	20. Chapter 20

Friends

"ummm…" Jack didn't know what to say. He had too many questions

 _How can she see me? What is she doing? What am I doing? What is going on?_

Jack looked over to Olaf, he was jumping and skipping to them with a huge smile on his face. "oh, Jack I told Anna everything." Olaf said. "oh ok" Jack said trying to put a brave face on because Anna's expression did not make him feel better.

"I will ask again," Anna said point to Jack. Jack gulped. "what were you doing with my sister?!" she said angerly. Anna wanted to know desperately. "I was trying to see if…" Jack could put it into words. Sadness grew inside him. Elsa still doesn't believe in him.

Anna saw his face and became confused. "do you know each other." Anna put her guard down, down deep inside she felt no threat form him.

Olaf jumped in. "since we are right outside her room, shouldn't we go someplace quieter and more private?" he asked, "that's a great idea!" jack said pointing to Olaf.

The three of them walked into the library and anna lit a candle so there was some light in the room.

Jack explained the whole story of how he became guardian, and how he somehow traveled back in time to Arendelle, when he met Elsa when she was younger, and their fight and how the nightmare king kidnapped him, then he was set free and made it to the coronation and then Elsa froze everything, how he struck anna (Jack apologized and was very careful with his words), and that they are now here.

Anna seemed very shocked, he mouths wide open, "ok…." She said, maybe that's why I could see your shadow.

Jack's head tilted in confusion. "my shadow?" he asked. "yeah I saw a shadow with that thing." She said pointing to his staff. "and I just thought it was my imagination, but I guess since you struck me there was a piece left of you in me." She said holding her heart.

"I'm truly sorry" Jack said. "oh Jack don't be I'm fine now, more than fine, I'm back with my sister!" she said with a giddy smile.

"do you love her?" Olaf asked

Anna and Jack both looked down at the little snowman. Anna looked at Jack with wide eyes. "I-I… um" he didn't know how to respond especially with Anna in the room. "YOU DO!" Anna said beaming with joy. Jack was confused.

Anna stood up and explained. "you are her guardian right and you've been trying to get to her and make her see and believe you. But you're having trouble. You would give up, but you feel like you have a purpose to protect her form pitch and especially now since she is now vulnerable to lo-" Anna stopped herself. "wait, she isn't under pitch's control anymore, she is not afraid…. Oh no" she looked at Jack. "oh no no no no!" worrying about it will make this situation worse, this is my job, I can do this." He said to anna reassuring her. "ok." She said taking a deep breath.

"but I will need help" he said looking at Anna and Olaf faces. "Elsa can't see me, she needs to not be force to love or believe in me yet, reteach her, she needs love form family first she needs to know who she really is and where she belongs, before she sees me. I will make sure pitch doesn't come out of no where and ruin this."

Anna nodded. Both smiled and Olaf came in to give them a big warm hug.

For days Anna had to get use to Jack's ways, she would get very distracted in the castle, seeing him fly over head and sprinkle frosted snowflakes over them, but the problem was where would he stay per mentally? She suggested staying at Elsa's Ice palace, that's where they would plan and prepare if pitch were to come and destroy anything. Sometimes Jack would sleep over there because it was a perfect location for him. He had an amazing view of Arendelle, and the climate was just right for him. Olaf would come to help and visit often, and many times Jack, Olaf, and even marshmallow would get caught up into a snowball fight, for months everything was perfect and normal.


End file.
